Then He Kissed Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When he danced he held me tight. And then he walked me home that night. All the stars were shining bright and then he kissed me.


Okay, I was watching Adventures In Babysitting and trying to spot Vincent D'Onofrio when I heard the main character singing this song, and I absolutely fell in love with it! The song is Then He Kissed Me, by the Crystals, and it is absolutely awesome. And of course, I don't own it. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine... I just have a right shoe... and no left. (glares at Jess)

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Saturday nights were Olivia Benson's favorite night of the week.

Day after drudging day, she was exposed to the terrors and disgusting things humans inflicted on other humans. She wasn't just a cop, it seemed. She had to be a superhero and stop as much of the pain and suffering as she could. Then she had to track down the disgusting animals who caused it and bring them to justice.

Then after getting the confession, she dragged herself to her empty apartment and fell into her bed, only to have to get up in the morning to repeat the process all over again.

But on Saturday nights, she could shed work and just be a woman. She could go out and drink, flirt, and maybe wake up Sunday morning with someone in her bed.

This particular week had been worse than normal, and she was determined to forget all about it, at least for the night. She felt amazing as she walked into the bar and every pair of eyes watched her every move. The dress she was wearing made her feel incredibly feminine and sexy, and the heels made her feel dangerous. She loved the combination.

She took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, then scanned the room.

"You look nice," a familiar voice rumbled behind her.

She spun around in her seat, coming face to face with the predatory smile of Elliot Stabler. Suddenly her heart was racing uncontrollably. "El."

His smile widened as he moved closer to her.

She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? You're in my bar, partner."

She snorted as she finally relaxed. "I don't see your name anywhere," she informed him stubbornly.

He chuckled, the sound low and masculine. "You got me there, Liv."

As soon as her drink arrived, she grabbed it and downed it, relishing the bitter taste.

Elliot watched her. She looked absolutely incredible, even more than she normally did. "Liv?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?"

She looked him up and down, surprised. She knew that he and Kathy had been separated for a while and that they were going to be divorced soon, so she was worried about being a rebound. But the warmth and assurance in his sparkling eyes was enough for her, and finally she nodded. "Okay. Let's dance."

He took her hand and helped her stand, then led her out among the other couples who were already enjoying the music.

_Well, he walked up to me and he asked me _

_If I wanted to dance _

_He looked kinda nice and so I said _

_I might take a chance_

As another song started, Elliot pulled her close to his chest, enveloping her in his warm, protective embrace.

She gladly let him hold her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You never answered my question, Liv," he pointed out as they moved in time to the music.

"What?"

"I asked you what you were doing here."

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "To drink."

He nodded. "You know, I come here almost every Saturday, and I've never seen you."

"That's because... I don't normally come here."

He nodded again, accepting her answer.

She was grateful when they slipped back into silence, and before either of them knew it, it was nearly two in the morning and Olivia's feet were killing her.

He noticed the way she was biting down on her lip, and he led her over to a seat. "You ready to go?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? You planning on making sure I don't get lost along the way?"

"No. But I know your place is close..." He suddenly reminded her of an awkward and uncertain teenager. "And I thought... I could walk you there."

She felt bad for him, so she put him out of his misery. "Sure, Elliot." The truth was, she had missed him, and she figured this would be a good way for them to really catch up. Maybe she could even convince him to crash on her couch so he wouldn't have to drive back to his empty apartment.

The smile on his face in response was stunning, and she followed him outside, into the warm night air.

They walked a full block before she finally said something. "How are the kids?"

He smiled. "They're good. I see them as much as I can."

"I'm sure you do."

They slipped back into silence, until they finally reached her apartment building. As they walked up the steps, she found herself not wanting all of this to end. She knew that she had no right to expect that, but she couldn't help herself.

As she reached for her keys, he made a bold move and touched her arm. "Liv?" When she looked at him, he gently pulled her close to him. Then he smoothed his hand over her hair, smiling gently. She was so incredibly beautiful, and he couldn't help himself. Gently touching her cheek, he leaned down and touched his lips lightly to hers.

Her keys slipped from her hand and clattered onto the concrete as she closed her eyes and eagerly deepened the kiss. How was this happening? It couldn't be, right? She groaned softly. Who cared?

_When he danced he held me tight _

_And when he walked me home that night _

_All the stars were shining bright _

_And then he kissed me_

Three weeks later, Olivia felt ready to explode. The past few weeks, with the exception of work, had been incredible beyond words. Every time she saw her partner, she found it harder and harder to say goodbye to him. And the feeling was mutual, to her relief and amazement.

She happily danced around her kitchen as the aroma of Italian wafted through her apartment. For the first time her fridge was actually stocked with real food, and not just greasy leftovers. Another first was that she was actually cooking, not picking something up on the way home or ordering in. She could barely contain herself as she checked on the noodles.

Tonight was a first for them. Instead of stumbling into her bedroom or falling on the floor, she was actually cooking dinner for him. She laughed at how domestic the whole idea was. But if having Elliot in her home, holding her and being in her bed was domestic, she didn't want anything else. Ever.

The front door opened, and she pretended not to realize it until a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck. She playfully batted at his hands. "Excuse me, do I know you?" she teased as he slid his hand under her shirt.

He laughed softly and nipped at her ear. "I hope so, unless you have another date you didn't tell me about."

"No, baby, that's tomorrow night. We're good." She pulled away.

He nodded. "That's fine. I have to leave by ten, anyway. Got a hot date, myself."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Actually, you might know her. About five foot seven, big brown eyes..." He gently brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "The most stunning body I've ever seen..."

She laughed softly, swatting at his hands as she finished dinner.

_Each time I saw him I couldn't wait _

_To see him again _

_I wanted to let him know _

_That he was more than a friend_

As soon as they finished dinner, Olivia dragged Elliot over to the couch and sat down with him. He held his arm out, and she happily snuggled into him.

He gladly slid his arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head. These past three weeks had been absolutely indescribable, and it was all thanks to her. He knew he didn't deserve her, but here she was, letting him hold her and touch her.

As she snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder, she couldn't keep her thoughts from racing. There was a purpose for tonight, but she was starting to get cold feet.

He ran his big hand slowly up and down her arm, loving the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. He couldn't give her up now if he wanted to, and he would never, ever want to.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, absently tracing his palm with her fingers.

After a minute he closed his hand around her fingers, grinning as he squeezed gently.

Her eyes closed slowly. "El...?"

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her more firmly against his chest. "Yeah, Liv?"

She couldn't think of any great way to tell him this, so she just did. "I love you, Elliot."

There was a long silence, and Olivia tensed. God, she just screwed everything up. She shouldn't have said anything at all, and now everything was destroyed.

He finally smiled, gently cupping her chin in his hand. Then he guided her gaze up to meet his. "I love you, too, Liv." He touched his lips lightly to hers, using her other arm to hold her to him.

_I didn't know just what to do _

_So I whispered I love you _

_And he said that he loved me too _

_And then he kissed me_

_He kissed me in a way _

_ That I've never been kissed before _

_He kissed me in a way _

_That I wanna be kissed forever more_

Olivia had never been more nervous as she sat in the passenger's seat. For once, she hadn't even argued with him about who was driving. She was too focused on what she was going to say, and she reached down and smoothed her shirt out for the tenth time that hour.

He laughed when he saw her toy with her shirt again. "Liv, it's going to be okay."

She snorted. "Easy for you to say. You know them."

"Well, I would hope so."

She shook her head, then rested her head against the glass.

Snickering, he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Liv, they're going to love you like I love you." He thought about that for a moment when she gave him an odd look. "Well, maybe not exactly like I love you." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

A little of her anxiety left her. "You really think that?"

He nodded. "I know it." His mother and siblings would absolutely adore her.

She slipped back into silence until they finally arrived at their destination. Her anxiety rose to new heights as she got out of the car and was immediately mobbed by Elliot's mother and two of his sisters.

He hung back a little, grinning as Olivia was bombarded by questions and hug after hug. He knew they would love her.

_I knew that he was mine so I gave him _

_All the love that I had _

_And one day he took me home _

_To meet his mom and his dad_

The squadroom seemed more energized than usual, Olivia noticed as she walked in, carrying coffee and donuts for the guys. Elliot was already at his desk, and she smiled at him as she set the donuts and coffee down. "You left early," she accused lightly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did."

At the smell of coffee and donuts, the other members of the squad, including Cragen, ambled over to Olivia's desk.

As everyone helped themselves to the donuts and coffee, Olivia dropped into her chair. "When did my desk become grand central station?" she teased good naturedly.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "When you brought free donuts and coffee for cops."

They both laughed at the expressions on the faces of their colleagues.

He loved hearing her laugh, and the smile on her face was absolutely vibrant. And for the last two months, he had wanted to do something that, until now, he just didn't know how to do. But now the timing seemed right.

Olivia was surprised when Elliot got out of his chair, but didn't snatch a donut for himself. "El? You okay?"

He nodded as he walked around the two desks. "I'm better than okay, Liv. I have been for the last few months."

She smiled warmly at him. She felt the same way. Ever since they had started seeing each other, there had never been a period in her life when she was happier.

As soon as he reached her side, he looked around the squadroom, then at Olivia. "Liv..." He inhaled deeply, trying to steady his nerves. "Olivia, these past few months have been absolutely amazing."

She nodded, smiling up at him.

He reached down and took her hand, not noticing that an unusual silence had fallen over the squadroom. "And you know how crazy I am about you."

Suddenly her stomach did an odd flip. "I do..." She felt the same way about him.

Her jaw dropped when he dropped to one knee and held her hand tightly as he looked up at her. His eyes were filled with love and devotion, and she had to stop herself from kissing him right there.

He rubbed the back of her hand slowly with his thumb. "Olivia, I don't have a lot to give you. But I love you, so much, and I'll try to be everything you need."

He didn't know it, but he was everything that she needed.

Fumbling, he reached into his pocket and produced a simple diamond ring. "I love you, Olivia. Marry me." He grasped her left hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed her hand.

If it was silent before, you could hear a pin drop now as everyone held their breath and waited for her answer.

She let out a soft sob, then leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

He closed his eyes and grinned, kissing her head. Then he pulled them both to their feet. "Thank you, Liv," he whispered into her ear as everyone clapped and cheered.

She grinned and pulled back, studying his face. "You have no idea how much I love you."

He grinned in a predatory way, then caught her mouth in a deep, sensual kiss.

_Then he asked me to be his bride _

_And always be right by his side _

_I felt so happy I almost cried _

_And then he kissed me_

When they finally broke apart for air, she rested her head on his shoulder and grinned.

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You're amazing, Olivia." He ran a hand up and down her spine.

"I'm not as amazing as you think," she whispered, and he shook his head.

"You are. And I can't believe you said yes." He suddenly lifted her off of her feet and spun her around, delighting in her surprised laughter.

Fin nudged Munch as Elliot and Olivia kissed again. "Told you. Pay up."

Munch mumbled something, then reached into his pocket and handed his partner a wad of bills.

Cragen shushed both of them, then looked at Elliot and Olivia again. He had never seen them happier, and he smiled.

They belonged together.

_Then he asked me to be his bride _

_And always be right by his side _

_I felt so happy I almost cried_

_And then he kissed me _

_And then he kissed me_

_ And then he kissed me_

The End!

A/N: There ya go! I can so see him proposing to her in the squadroom, with everyone there to witness. And obviously his dad is dead, but his mom and siblings are still alive. So Olivia got to meet them. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
